


Bloodborne Appendices

by mysterytour



Series: Bloodborne [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Erik is a Father, Gen, Unrequited Cherik I'm sorry I'm so so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytour/pseuds/mysterytour
Summary: Vignettes and fragments from the Bloodborne timeline.1. 2017: at last, it's time for Erik to tell Peter what Charles really meant to him.





	Bloodborne Appendices

Erik set the teapot down on the kitchen table. Today was the day. He took the chair opposite Peter, who was cupping the battered old cat mug in his hands, expectantly. Erik had been meaning to throw it out for a long time. The glaze was cracked on inside, and there were several chips on the lip. The transfer had almost worn off completely. And yet, after all these years, and in the state that it was in, Peter still asked for it every time. When the grandchildren came to stay they asked for it, too.

 

Erik was nervous, for the first time in a long time, and Peter sensed it. Erik had learned the art of keeping his cards close to his chest long ago. Peter wasn’t at all like that. Concern showed on his face.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ Peter asked him.

 

‘Nothing’s wrong.’ Erik said, because it was true.

 

‘You don’t have cancer, do you?’

 

‘I certainly hope not.’

 

Peter sagged with relief. ‘Good! I thought it was serious, or something.’

 

‘I’m not dying, but there is something I need to tell you. Something I’ve wanted to tell you for a very long time… you see, I am very much like you, Peter,’ Erik drew a breath, ‘in more ways than you know.’

 

‘How do you mean?’

 

Steam rose from the spout. Erik watched it curl and dissipate. ‘As you know, Charles and I have known each other for many years. There was a time when we were great friends… but it was more than that. A great deal more.’

 

‘Oh...’ Peter sat back in his chair, ‘did you love him?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Do you still love him?’

 

Erik thought on the question, ‘No,’ he decided. And he didn’t. He hadn’t felt that way in a long, long time.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

 

‘Prison, conversion _therapy_ ,’ Erik chuckled at the irony of the word, ‘gas chambers. Then AIDS. You know how hard it was, back then. Impossible.’

 

Peter had a far away look his eyes. ‘Yeah, it was. But—it just… it would’ve helped me.’

 

‘I know. It is what it is.’ There was nothing more to say. It was finally out. Erik poured out the tea.

 

In an instant Peter was up and hugging his dad from behind. ‘I love you.’ He said, sincerely.

 

Erik closed his eyes and surrendered to the moment. ‘And I love you. More than anything left in the world.’

 

Peter remembered Nina and Magda, who’d been in their graves for more than three decades. ‘Jeez, Dad, if you keep this up I’m gonna cry.’

 

‘I’d prefer it if you didn’t.’ Erik said, sipping his tea.

 

‘Is there anything else you wanna tell me?’

 

‘Not that I can recall. You?’

 

‘Nah. You’re coming with me to Pride this year, right?’

 

‘We’ll see.’

 

After that, there were no more secrets between them.


End file.
